Ep 746 (15 Apr 1991)
Synopsis With Tiny the dog safely returned to his owner, Karen and Sophie start to clean up the mess he left behind in Summer Bay House. To their horror, they realise he has done a lot of damage to the arm of the sofa. What will they do now? Sophie thinks the best thing to do is to just tell Pippa when she gets home from shopping in Yabbie Creek. Karen tries to leave but Sophie insists she stays. When Pippa gets home from shopping, Sophie sits on the arm of the sofa so she won't see the damage. Pippa hasn't had the best of days. Christopher knocked over a display cabinet in a shop and cost her $30. It's not as if she has a lot of money to throw around at the moment, what with the wedding coming up. That is enough to make Sophie not want to tell her. Marilyn and Nick sit outside the diner, chatting about how her finances are tight again because she won't be getting her old job back. Ailsa overhears them and comes over to apologise. She tells Marilyn she will have another word with Alf and try to change his mind about not taking her on again. Nick suggests she tries to find another job in the meantime, just in case. She can do better than being a shop assistant anyway. Marilyn is offended by Nick's comment and asks what's wrong with being a shop assistant. He points out that she has her HSC and can set her sights higher. Perhaps she could do an office job. Even though she doesn't have the right training, he says some places train you on the job and pay you at the same time. They decide to pop into the CES on the way home. Blake is still planning on spending the night in Rachel's caravan. When Rachel calls in to see him in the Surf Club, he tells her he can stay with her tonight. Rachel is shocked. When she had wanted Blake to stay the other night, she only meant for an hour or so. He tries to talk her into it but she doesn't look so sure. She reluctantly agrees. With Christopher put to bed upstairs, Pippa comes back down to relax. Sophie is still perched on the arm of the sofa. When she gets up to take a roast out of the freezer, Karen remembers that Alf got new furniture recently and that the old arm covers for the chairs are still at home. She rushes home to get them. Pippa is starting to get suspicious though. Both Sophie and Karen have been behaving a bit suspiciously. The phone starts to ring and Pippa asks Sophie can she answer it. Sophie feigns a sudden cramp in her leg. As Pippa goes to answer the phone, she says it must be a full moon. Ailsa has a word with Alf about giving Marilyn back her old job. He isn't that confident his old store will do well at the start and that he will need to build the business up. He doesn't feel he can take on Marilyn, especially if he'll just have to let her go again in a few weeks. He agrees with Ailsa that Marilyn deserves better. Back home, an excited Marilyn tells Bobby and Nick that she has applied for a job as a files clerk in an office. Rachel calls into Summer Bay House to make a phone call. She confides in Sophie (who's still sitting on that sofa arm) that Blake has arranged to spend the night with her. She isn't sure she's doing the right thing and asks Sophie what she thinks. A disappointed Marilyn comes back - she didn't get the job. Adam happens to be visiting and encourages her to aim higher. She doesn't know what he means. Besides, the only other job in the paper was for a personnel officer for a computer company. Adam encourages her to apply the job. Personnel officers deal with people and that's something Marilyn is good at. He rings up the company. Before she knows it, Marilyn has an interview lined up with them. Nick tries to pour cold water on their plan but Adam is having none of it. Karen is back with the arm covers. Just then, Alf calls to talk to Pippa about what he needs to order for the wedding. He spots Karen and Sophie sitting on the sofa and tells them they will have to pay for the chewed up surf ski. Pippa notices the arm covers on the sofa and Alf thinks they look very like the ones at home. Pippa asks them to take the covers off and finally gets to see the damage. Sitting at the table, Alf tots up the damage done to the surf ski and to the sofa. Horrified, the girls see that the bill comes to just $4 less than what they'd earned from the pet-sitting. Adam continues to prepare Marilyn for the interview, much to Nick's disgust. Even though Nick tries to (sensibly) tell them that there is more to the job of personnel officer than Adam seems to think there is, his words fall on deaf ears. Over dinner, Haydn asks Pippa about her wedding dress but she doesn't give him a meaningful answer. Just then, Blake calls in. Michael has agreed to drive the pair of them out to the farm and Blake is very eager to go. Pippa rises from the table, leaving just Rachel and Sophie there. Rachel still think she'll go ahead with Blake spending the night but she looks concerned. Michael drops Haydn and Blake over to Carly and Ben's house. As soon as Michael's car leave the driveway, Blake intends to be gone. Haydn asks him is he nervous but he isn't. No surprises there - Blake has been going around all day with a smug look on his face. With Adam finally gone home, Nick and Bobby try to explain to Marilyn that she's aiming too high with this job. Annoyed with the pair of them, she goes to bed. Sophie tells Rachel she doesn't have to go through with it but she says she will anyway. She returns to her caravan - Blake is already there. He follows her inside. Cast *Adam Cameron - Mat Stevenson *Ailsa Stewart - Judy Nunn *Alf Stewart - Ray Meagher *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Marilyn Chambers - Emily Symons *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou Guest Cast *Nick Parrish - Bruce Roberts *Rachel Webb - Beth Champion *Sam Nicholls - Ryan Clark *Christopher Fletcher - Dylan McCready - * Writer - Bruce Hancock * Director - Julian McSwiney * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 745 (12 Apr 1991) Next Ep Ep 747 (16 Apr 1991) Category:1991 episodes.